That Time
by parkwina
Summary: Kenangan indah memang tidak bisa dilupakan, tetapi mengingatnya ulang membuat kita ingin kembali pada masa itu, waktu itu. Seperti hal nya Kai yang ingin kembali pada waktu itu. Waktu mereka bersama. Crack pair! KaiHun, SeKai.


Author : Parkwina

Cast : - Kim Jongin

- Oh Sehun

Other Cast : - Xi Luhan

- Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : All of my cast belongs to god and their parents, but **this is my own story**.

A/n : Annyeong reader-deul~ saya balik bawa ff yaitu sequel dari He isn't:) Mau bilang terima kasih dulu buat **GLux99** karena udah jadi First reviewers. Lalu **Geegee**, saya tahu anda siapa dan yang lainya yang sudah mereview. Belum baca He Isn't? baca dulu dong. Udah baca? Enjoy:)

.

Happy Reading~

.

Kai membolos sekolah lagi, tidak penting baginya hanya duduk di kelas dan memperhatikan seonsaengnim gila menerangkan pelajaran apapun yang sudah pasti masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri. Ia tidak ingin belajar saat ini. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di pusara dan menumpahkan semua kekesalanya, menceritakan kejadian kejadian indah yang dilewatinya tanpa Sehun. Kai merindukanmu Sehun.

"Ahhh.. tak bisakah kau kembalikan Sehun, Tuhan?" Kai menendang batu kerikil sembarang.

"Berhentilah mengambil orang yang kusayangi"

Kai mulai memasuki gerbang pemakaman, ia hafal betul tempat Sehun berada. Di tempat paling rindang, disamping pohon Japanese fern. Kai betah duduk berlama lama disana, suasana tenang dan angin sejuk. Ia bahkan berencana menempati tempat kosong disana, disamping Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

12 April 1994 - 17 December 2009

Kai memetik bunga sembarang, lalu meletakkanya didepan batu tersebut. Kai hanya bisa memberi Sehun bunga sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, padahal dulu Sehun pernah minta diberikan pabrik coklat. Namja berkulit putih susu itu memang sangat terobsesi dengan coklat. Ia suka segala jenis coklat. Ia bahkan pandai membuat coklatnya sendiri, lalu meminta seluruh orang yang ia kenal untuk mencicipi coklat buatanya. Termasuk Kai, dulu ia pernah menolak untuk memakan coklat, alasanya ia tidak mau kulitnya yang sudah coklat tambah terlihat coklat, tidak masuk akal memang.

Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja, ia terus memaksa Kai memakan coklatnya. Bahkan Kai kini merasa dirinya obesitas. Setiap valentine Sehun selalu memberi Kai sekotak coklat. Meskipun Sehun sudah pergi 2 tahun, ia belum berhenti mendapat kiriman coklat. Ternyata Sehun sudah membayar coklat itu untuk dua puluh tahun kedepan. Jadi selama dua puluh tahun kedepan, ia akan terus mendapatkan coklat gratis di hari valentine dari Sehun.

Ia berkutat dengan handphone-nya setelah mengucapkan beberapa doa untuk Sehun. Foto dirinya dan Sehun terpampang jelas di home screen benda kecil berwarna putih tersebut. Foto itu membuat otak Kai memutar memori memori indahnya bersama namjachingu-nya itu. Ia mengingat hari itu, hari dimana pertama kali ia bertemu Sehun.

.

_"Boleh aku melihat tugasmu?"_

_"Tidak"_

_"Jebal, aku lupa mengerjakanya Sehun-ssi"_

_Sehun tidak menoleh sedikitpun, Tatapanya lurus kebawah memandangi sepatunya yang sudah mulai usang, tidak peduli dengan Kai yang berdiri menunggu jawaban dari namja manis ini. Sehun sebenarnya iba melihat Kai, pikiranya berubah. ia ingin membantu Kai tetapi terlambat sudah ketika Lee Seonsaengnim, guru yang masuk ke dalam daftar 'guru killer' itu menginjakkan kakinya di kelas mereka. Kai kembali ke tempat duduknya, Sehun merapihkan posisi duduknya, kelas hening sebentar. _

_Suara berat terkesan tegas itu menginterupsi keheningan, meminta seluruh muridnya mengumpulkan tugas yang ia berikan dua hari yang lalu. Kai diminta untuk keluar kelas, itulah hukumanya jika tidak mengerjakan tugas. Ia berjalan lesu meninggalkan kelas, seketika perasaan bersalah menyeruak kedalam diri Sehun. Memang ini bukan salah Sehun sepenuhnya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa bersalah. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Kai yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum._

_"Aku juga tidak mengerjakanya"_

_Kai tahu Sehun bohong. Tidak mungkin seorang Oh Sehun yang cerdas bahkan seluruh kelas sudah bisa menilainya pintar walaupun ini baru minggu pertama di tahun pertama mereka, tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Sehun berjalan menuju rooftop sekolah, meninggalkan Kai yang masih belum bergeming. Ia masih belum selesai dengan pemikiranya sendiri, mengapa Sehun melakukanya._

_Hampir 5 menit ia bersandar di belakang pintu kelasnya, ia yakin mendapat jawaban yang tepat mengapa Sehun melakukanya, ia yakin Sehun bukanlah seorang egois meskipun terhadap hal kecil seperti ini. Kai berlari menuju rooftop berharap menemukan Sehun disana. Ia ingin minta maaf dan berkata bahwa tidak seharusnya Sehun berada diluar kelas sekarang. Tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang berkebalikan dengan apa yang dipikirkan Kai. Sehun disana, tapi tidak sedang merenungi waktunya yang tersita karena 'pura pura' tidak mengerjakan tugas. Ia disana duduk bersandar dan tertidur dengan pulasnya, tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang belakangnya, mengingat sekitar besok atau lusa salju akan mulai turun._

_Kai beku ditempat. Apa Sehun seorang malaikat? Mata Kai terus memandangi wajah Sehun. Sempurna di setiap inchinya. Kai baru sekali melihat manusia sesempurna Sehun. Dan wajah damai Sehun sukses membuat jantung kai memompa darahnya 10 kali lebih cepat, membuat aliran darahnya otomatis lebih cepat juga. Apakah perasaan ini memang ditunjukkan untuk Sehun, ia masih ragu. Ini pertama kalinya Kai memandang Sehun sedekat ini. Kai terlalu malas hanya untuk melihat pemuda jenius itu dikelasnya, baginya bukan masalah seberapa pintarnya orang orang disekitarnya, Kai mencintai kehidupanya yang sekarang. Menguasai beberapa gerakan dance yang bisa dikatakan cukup sulit untuk beberapa dancer yang terkenal sudah cukup membuat dirinya puas. Ia tidak terlalu heboh atau memandang 'wah' kepada seorang yang ahli dalam bidang studi apapun._

_Kai menyingkirkan poni Sehun, ia ingin lebih menikmati wajah sempurna Sehun. Ujung jarinya menyentuh permukaan dahi Sehun, 'lembut sekali' Kai terus meracau dalam batinya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Sehun, suhu tubuhnya tinggi, sangat tinggi. Apa Sehun demam? Kalau memang demam kenapa ia tidak tidur di UKS atau meminta izin pulang? Kai gelisah, ia tahu Sehun tidak baik baik saja. Pelajaran Lee seonsaengnim selesai, ia segera menyambar tas Sehun dan miliknya lalu meminta izin kepada guru selanjutnya yang mengajar. Tidak lupa juga ia membawa air mineral dalam botol, ia hanya berjaga jaga saja kalau nanti tiba tiba Sehun haus._

_Kai tetap setia menunggu Sehun terbangun, meskipun ia merasa gelisah tetap saja ia tidak tega membangunkan Sehun, tapi akhirnya Sehun lah yang terbangun di pangkuan Kai. Sehun menyadari Kai terlelap bersamanya, mendekapnya dalam hitungan waktu yang lama. Sehun menepuk pipi Kai pelan, tidak ingin si pemilik pipi itu merasa kesakitan. Kai membuka matanya dan menyadari hari sudah gelap, ia harus mengantar Sehun pulang. Tidak mungkin namja manis ini pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bahkan Kai ragu apakah Sehun dapat berjalan dengan benar. _

_"Tidak usah, kau bisa pulang Jongin-ssi"_

_Bukannya berkata ia akan pulang, tapi ia malah menyuruh Kai pulang. Padahal yang seharusnya lebih dulu pulang adalah dia, Sehun._

_"Aku tetap akan mengantarmu, kajja!"_

_Kai berusaha menarik tangan Sehun, suhu tubuhnya belum normal, masih sangat panas. Kai sangat khawatir, ia ingin segera melihat Sehun menginjakkan kaki di rumah lalu tidur dengan damai. Tapi Sehun tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Kakinya seolah tertancap sesuatu disana. Kai merangkul Sehun, berharap Sehun ingin mendengarkanya walaupun hanya sekali. Kini tangan Kai pindah melingkar di pinggang Sehun, membuat Sehun lebih nyaman untuk bersandar padanya._

_"Kita pulang ne Sehun-ssi?"_

_"Ne"_

_Kai merasa menang, tidak ia bukan merasa menang karena telah berhasil meluluhkan Sehun, ia merasa menang karena telah melawan seluruh rasa gugupnya serta rasa khawatirnya. _

_"Lalu jalan yang mana?"_

_Kai bingung saat merasa bahwa Sehun sepertinya hanya membuat mereka berputar putar ditempat yang sama. Ia tidak mengatakan dengan jelas dimana rumahnya, bagaimana keadaanya atau kira kira berapa jam lagi mereka sampai, Kai hanya menuruti Sehun menunjukkan arah jalanya. Padahal Kai yakin mereka hanya berputar putar saja disini. Rumah yang sama, bentuk pohon yang sama, warna bunga dan letak tempat sampah yang sedari tadi tidak berubah tempat sama sekali._

_"Sehun, kita sudah melewati jalan ini 4 kali"_

_"Belum, aku yakin ini jalan yang tepat."_

_"Tidak! Sedari tadi memang kau selalu mengarahkan arah yang sama"_

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu turunkan saja aku jongin-ssi"_

_"Tidak, aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang"_

_Hening..._

_"Jongin-ssi, aku tidak ingin pulang."_

_"Wae?"_

_Kali ini Kai yang merasa telah bersalah, ia merasa telah memasuki ruang privasi Sehun. Tidak sepantasnya Kai bertanya sejauh ini. Pertanyaan itu sepertinya sangat mengganggu Sehun, antara menjawab dan mengabaikanya. Kai takut untuk memaksa atau bertanya lagi, ia takut mata Sehun yang berkaca-kaca mengeluarkan cairan beningnya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang telah membuat Sehun menangis. Soal ia tidak ingin pulang? Lupakan saja, Sehun sudah nyaman berada di pelukan Kai. Ia sudah lebih tenang ketika berbagi kehangatan bersama Kai saat dinginya udara malam._

_Salju pertama turun, Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya lembut mencoba mengalirkan kehangatannya. Memeluk pinggang Sehun dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalannya pada ceruk leher mulus Sehun. Sehun mengadahkan tanganya, membuat telapak tangan Kai tertumpuk oleh punggung tanganya, bersama mereka menyentuh si salju pertama yang turun itu. _

_Kai memutar tubuh Sehun, membuat dirinya dengan mudah menatap mata Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun mencari seluruh kejujuran dimatanya. Ia ingin Sehun tahu, ia hanya ingin Sehun percaya denganya._

_"Berjanjilah padaku Sehunnie, tahun depan kita akan merasakan salju pertama turun kembali. Bersamamu disini"_

_"Jonginnie"_

_"Neol jeongmal saranghae Sehunnie. Katakan kau juga mencintaku"_

_"Uhmm... N-ne, nado, nado jeongmal saranghae Jonginnie"_

_Salju pertama turun, cinta pertama mereka bersemi. Disaat itulah Sehun memiliki Kai seutuhnya, percaya bahwa Kai benar benar mencintainya apapun kondisinya. Kai menjadi rumah bagi Sehun, menjadi sebagian dari hidup Sehun. Disaat itulah Sehun merasa bahwa Kai akan membantu menumpu beban hidupnya, tidak akan meninggalkanya. Disaat itulah Sehun memelepaskan apa yang sedari dulu ia sembunyikan dari Kai. _

_Kaki Kai lemas, seakan beban yang diberikan Sehun terlalu berat. Kakinya tidak mampu lagi menopang seluruh berat badanya, hingga akhirnya ia berlutut dihadapan Sehun. Kai kembali menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, tidak ada kelembutan seperti tadi disana. Sehun meneteskan air matanya, Kai tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan Sehun, orang yang paling ia sayangi menanggung beban hidupnya selama ini, tanpa dukungan orang tua tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Ia bekerja menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan merasakan sakitnya menderita Leukimia_

_Ditoko itu, ya di toko yang bertuliskan "B's Choco and Cream" _

_Disana Sehun menanggung beban hidupnya, bekerja sebagai pembuat coklat. Pekerjaan bodoh menurut Kai tapi sangat berarti baginya. Ia melakukan semuanya tulus, tidak memandang hasil yang ia dapat. Lalu Kai akan menunggu Sehun berkerja disana setiap sore. Beruntung Byun Baekhyun, pemuda kaya pemilik toko tersebut dengan senang hati menerima Sehun sebagai salah satu karyawanya. Mengajari Sehun bagaimana cara membuat coklat yang baik dan benar atau bahkan rela menjadi pengganti Sehun saat ia tidak hadir._

_Sehun selalu rajin menghias toko tersebut, mengelap stiker coklat tua bertuliskan BCC, nama toko tersebut, menambahkan pernak pernik bertemakan vintage membuat toko itu terlihat seperti toko tua di London. Dan bagaimana Sehun rajin memberikan coklatnya kepada siapapun yang ia temui, sehingga beberapa orang bahkan banyak datang ke toko tersebut demi merasakan coklat manis Sehun. Terkadang Baekhyun merasa tidak cukup menambahkan gaji Sehun hanya 30%. Tapi Sehun menolak, ia hanya ingin Baekhyun berlaku adil kepada yang lainya._

_Dan setiap pulang Sehun akan membawa 1 bungkus coklat. Isinya hanya 2, untuk Kai dan dirinya. Dibuat dengan tenaga dan usaha terbaik Sehun. Coklat yang mereka nikmati adalah selalu hasil buatan terbaik Sehun._

_Tapi Baekhyun merindukan Sehun, pelanggan ditoko itu juga merindukan Sehun, para seonsaengnim juga merindukan murid kebanggaanya, Oh Sehun. _

_"Sudah minum obat chagi?"_

_"Ah... Ne sudah, tidakkah kau lelah hyung? Lelah bertanya kepadaku seperti itu? Aku yang menjawabnya saja merasa lelah"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_Dan dimalam itu, ketika Kai mencoba menahan hasratnya, Sehun menyesal. Ia juga ingin membahagiakan Kai, memberikan seluruh miliknya kepada Kai. Malam itu dimana mereka merasakan tubuh satu sama lain dalam kehangatan, Sehun merasa bahagia. Ia seutuhnya milik Kai, ia merasa telah melakukanya dengan tulus. Kali ini ia merasa normal, ia ingin berterima kasih pada tuhan telah memberinya kesempatan. Kai tidak bisa membiarkanya pergi, ia suka malam ini, ia ingin masih ada malam esok, esoknya lagi, dan seterusnya. Berbagi cinta bersama Sehun._

_Tapi roda kehidupan selalu berputar. Ada yang dibawah ada yang diatas, ada waktunya sedih ada waktunya bahagia. Kai sedih melihat Sehun terbaring, sekujur tubuhnya panas. Oksigen terpasang di alat pernafasanya. Jarum infus tersambung di nadinya, mengalirkan cairan obat yang akan mebantu Sehun bertahan didunia ini. _

_"hyung, kapan aku bisa_ pulang?"

_"Tenanglah Sehunnie, secepatnya"_

_Sehun menarik selimutnya sampai dada. Ia merasa kedinginan, Kai tahu ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun tambah sakit. Ia hanya mengusap pucuk rambut Sehun dan beranjak pergi dari kamar ini. _

_"Jonginnie, kajima"_

_Kai menyentuh gagang pintu, menoleh sedikit berharap Sehun tidak melihat seluruh air mata yang terkumpul di kelopak matanya. _

_"Menangislah disini Jongin, bersamaku"_

_Kai berbalik, menatap Sehun dalam. Melihat tanganya yang terjulur bergetar, bibirnya pucat mulai berubah menjadi biru. Ya tuhan Sehun, kalau hati mengeluarkan suara, kau pasti akan mendengar suara hati seorang Kim Jongin tersayat perih melihatmu. _

_"Chagi, boleh kutahu bulan apa sekarang? Terlalu lama berada di ruangan ini membuatku melupakan keadaan diluar sana"_

_"Sudah desember Sehunnie, Wae?"_

_"Salju pertama sudah lewat Jongin, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan dokter dan para suster yang tidak mengijinkanku keluar"_

_"Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa siapa chagi"_

_"uhm... Jongin, aku ingin melihat salju. Please, ini permintaanku yang terakhir. Katakan pada dokter atau siapapun. Kau harus bisa. Aku harus melihat salju salju itu Jongin"_

_"Baiklah, lain kali kau harus beristirahat. Kalau tidak kau akan kucium 60 kali, arraseo?"_

_"Ini yang terakhir"_

_Kai membawa kursi roda Sehun menuju ke taman yang berada di belakang bangunan rumah sakit ini. Ia bersusah payah agar mendapat izin dari para dokter serta petugas supaya bisa membawa Sehun bermain dibawah Salju. Demi Sehun Kai rela melakukan apa saja._

_"Bibirmu dingin Sehunnie, biar aku hangatkan"_

_Kai melumat lembut bibir Sehun, merasakan dinginya bibir itu. Bahkan kehangatan yang Kai beri belum cukup menghangatkan Sehun._

_"Ya Jonginnie, bukan bibirku saja yang dingin, tubuhku juga"_

_"Tak mungkin kan kita melakukanya disini?"_

_Tak..._

_"Appo... Terima kasih atas pukulanya. Kepalaku terasa sakit sekarang. Kemarilah chagi"_

_Kai merengkuh Sehun, memeluknya erat. Tidak membiarkan Sehun pergi sendiri, tidak ingin Sehun meninggalkanya. Sehun menyesal atas salju pertamanya. Ia gagal di tahun kedua mereka. Sehun merasa telah mengingkari janjinya. Ia meneteskan air matanya, lalu memejamkan mata kecil tersebut._

_"Tteonajima"_

_Sehun menepuk pelan dada Kai._

_"Aku disini"_

_Dan lima menit kemudian hanya suara sirine ambulans yang terdengar ditelinga Kai. _

"_Kau dimana Sehuna?"_

.

Kai mengambil tisu dan mengelap air matanya. Ia membuka satu bungkus coklat dan membiarkanya meleleh dalam mulutnya. Ia sudah tidak merasakan rasa itu lagi, rasa yang membedakan semua coklat yang ada di dunia ini dengan coklat buatan Sehun. Ia masih membayangkan tangan cantik itu dengan hati hatinya membuat coklat terbaik untuk mereka berdua, Kai dan Sehun.

Coklat bisa mengubah mood seseorang, ia hafal betul dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

Kai melirik jam di ponselnya sekilas, hampir jam 4 sore. Ia harus pergi dari sini, meskipun hatinya ingin berada di waktu itu. Waktu yang singkat menjalani kehidupan bersamanya. Waktu yang membuat ia menyadari apa arti kehidupan seseorang. Waktu yang membuat ia takut untuk menyia-nyikan perasaanya. That time.

"Baiklah Sehunnie, saatnya menjemput Luhan. Takut ia menunggu."

"Hmm... Apa kau minta penilaian dari coklat ini? Coklat ini rasanya tidak enak. Tidak ada rasa cintamu didalamnya"

"Aku pergi dulu Chagi"

**End**

Sudah baca? tinggalkan review.

Semoga tidak ada silent readers, karena ff yang kemaren masih banyak banget yang tidak meninggalkan review a.k.a banyak Silent Readers.

Sorry for typos. **Don't forget! Leave your comment!**


End file.
